johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman 5 (GB)
Forward: As mentioned before. the "GB" in the title is to differentiate this game from another of the same title. Summary Megaman 5 is the continuation of the Blue Bomber's adventures to save the world from the evil robots. Story Several months after Megaman defeats Dr. Wily and his army of robots. Then, Megaman and his sister Roll were attacked by a mysterious robot from space named Terra who threatens to enslave the World. Despite Megaman's best efforts to defeat Terra, he fails. As Terra and his army of Stardroids invade and attack Earth, Megaman regains consciousness and Dr. Light creates for him a new weapon for him: The Mega Arm which will penetrate even the armor of the Stardroids. Megaman must save the world from this new fresh threat. Game Modes Game Start Guide Megaman through the earth and eventually outer space in this mode. Pass Word Pick up where you left off in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I can still remember when I got this game as a Christmas Present. Just like all of the Megaman games I have played, it was great. Since I also have an uncanny knack for Astronomy, this game has 2 of some of the things I truly enjoy. Graphics The Graphics in this game are your typical Megaman game graphics. Though, the layouts of the stages are not just original but unique to the rest of the Megaman series. The enemies that Megaman faces in this game (most of them anyway) are also unique, so this puts a bit of spice into a somewhat stale series of games (though I'll always like Megaman). The only real problem to the graphics in this game is that because it's an old Gameboy game, there's no color. Grade: B+ Music The music in this game is all new, no borrowed soundtracks from the NES Megaman games. They're all fresh, new and just a pleasure to listen to. Not only are they original, but they're unique to this game. Everything about the music is great. Grade: A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds on the other hand are burrowed from Megaman 4 (GB) with only a few new sound effects for some of the new enemies. Not much new and/or special about the sound effects. There's also no voice since this is an old Gameboy game. Grade: D Gameplay The gameplay is also very much the same as in the previous Megaman games. Though, there's a new set of enemies (as mentioned earlier) with new attack patterns as well as new and unique environments. The real unique feature in this game is Megaman's new primary weapon: The Mega Arm, which does as much damage as the Mega Buster but has a limited range (especially while running) as it needs to return to Megaman every time it fires. Like in Megaman 4, you can purchase items (as well as upgrades for the Mega Arm that can allow Megaman do continuous damage to enemies or grab out of reach items) that will help Megaman in his mission. In the later stages, Megaman can also do some exploration to find strange crystals that can be turned into an item that will definitely help Megaman. Grade: A Replay Value You might miss a few things your first time through this game (especially if you miss a few of the crystals that were mentioned). Or didn't have enough P-Chips (the game's currency) to purchase a certain item. But other than that, there's not a lot of extra content. Grade: C Final Thoughts Yes, this game is a bit old and out of it's time. But, it's fun overall. Not only is this game original to the rest of the Megaman games, but it's also unique in comparison to the other Gameboy Megaman games which burrow Robot Masters from the NES Megaman games. Overall Grade: B+